Unusual Love
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Despite the oddity of it, Barty and Luna love each other. This is a collection of 31 oneshot Barty/Luna fics written for the Harry Potter Halloween Collection Challenge. They won't all necessarily be Halloween related, but some of them might be.
1. Please, No

**Title:** Please, No.  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Barty/Luna  
 **Warnings:** Death  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 311  
 **Summary:** He wills her to be okay.  
 **Notes:** This will be a collection of 31 stories, all featuring Barty/Luna. Some might be happy, some might be tragic. As for now, they are not connected with each other.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Alchemy - You're task this week is to write a tragedy about someone who does something or has done something that is potentially dangerous to themselves or others. You may have a happy ending or a tragic one, it is entirely up to you as long as the story as a whole can be considered tragic.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Derwent Shrimpling - Silver - Prompts Used - Purple, Venomous, Gamble, Belly Button

 **Harry Potter Halloween Collection Competition:** Prompt Used - (word) revolting

* * *

Barty cringed at Bellatrix's revolting laugh. It was really hard to believe he once found her seductive and tempting. Now he understood true beauty; it was blonde hair, silvery grey eyes, and a tinkling laugh.

"You're a disgrace," Bellatrix snarled. It was venomous, but for once, her poison didn't affect him because he knew better. When she realized she wasn't upsetting him, she yelled in frustration and with an incantation, a jet of purple light shot towards him.

"No!" a strangled voice sounded and suddenly, a flying Luna was covering his body.

Before he could push her out of the way and call her foolish for taking such a gamble with her own life, the spell hit her.

He stopped breathing as she fell to the ground in a boneless heap. His whole body felt like it was ice as his hand rested on her belly button, and he felt the sticky substance of blood. Her blood. _Luna's_ blood. Her life force was leaving her, and she'd be gone if she didn't get help.

Barty was frozen, struck by the reality of what was happening. He ignored Bellatrix's cackling as he pulled Luna close, hoping his body against the wound would stop the heavy flow. "Why? Why? Why?" he chanted, kissing the top of head, willing her to just be okay.

Despite her weakening, she stated matter-of-factly, "I love you."

"I wish you didn't," Barty moaned, knowing her love for him was what was costing her life.

"Too bad," she whispered as her eyes fluttered close.

"No!" Barty cried, silently willing her to wake up, to let him see the prettiest silver eyes.

He knew it was no use. Luna was gone. He looked around the empty field, angered by the fact that Bellatrix was already gone. He vowed he'd get revenge if it was the last thing he ever did.


	2. Unknown

**Title:** Unknown  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Barty/Luna  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 457  
 **Summary:** Barty feared the worse.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Arithmancy - For the task I would like you to think about Emotion. Each of us experience hundreds of different emotions every day! So I would like you to write about somebody in a highly emotional state.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Wilfred Elphick - Bronze - Write about someone surviving a dangerous attack.

 **Harry Potter Halloween Collection Competition:** Prompt Used - (word) macabre

* * *

Barty wished he had been on the raid. If he had, he might have been able to shield Luna. It wouldn't have been the first time, and no one, not even his Dark Lord, ever expected him of such disloyal tactics. Well, at least disloyal to Lord Voldemort. He might follow the beliefs of his Lord, but his loyalty was to Luna before anyone else.

He _wasn't_ there, though. He was on a scouting emotion. He happened to hear about the raid since Death Eaters were known to brag.

He passed by the Lestranges when he heard it. Rabastan snickered. "That Lovegood girl felt our wrath. I just hope she's gone for good."

Barty stopped in his tracks, unable to breathe. "He couldn't ask them, couldn't question them, without arousing suspicion.

He had to wait for Luna to contact him, and if she didn't...

He swallowed back a keening moan that wanted to escape his mouth. He couldn't think like that. Luna was alive. She _had_ to be alive. He couldn't imagine what he'd do if she wasn't.

He waited impatiently, and his macabre thoughts grew more and more gruesome as time passed. Hours turned into days, and then days turned into weeks.

Barty became crueler, sure that Luna was gone, and finding no reason to try to be better. She was his reason to become a better man, and with her gone, what was the point?

He thought about her every night. He thought about how they first fell in love. He thought about how much she believed in him. He thought about how he'd never feel that kind of love again. No one would ever take Luna's place in his heart; it just wasn't possible.

It was over a month later, closer to the two month mark, when he received the notification. It was their means of communications.

Afraid to hope, fearful that it might be a trap, but knowing he had to go in order to know for sure, he went to their spot.

Luna sat on a rock. Her blonde hair hung loosely around her, and she had never looked more beautiful to him.

He ran to her and pulled her into his arms. "You're alive."

Luna clung to him. "I'm sorry it's been so long. I was injured, and then they wouldn't let me out of their sight. I never wanted you to worry, but –"

"It's okay," Barty interrupted. "As long as you're alive, everything is okay. You can't leave me. You can't," he whispered harshly, holding her tightly.

Luna nuzzled her head into his chest, taking comfort in the strong embrace. "I love you."

"I love you, too. So much."

Luna was there in his arms. Everything would be okay.


	3. Special

**Title:** Special  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Barty/Luna  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 776  
 **Summary:** Luna's kindness might lead her to something new and unexpected.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Astronomy - For this task I would like you to think about kindness. I would like you to write about somebody doing a good deed or an act of kindness.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Werewolf - Gold - Write an AU in which any character other than Fenrir Greyback or Remus Lupin becomes a werewolf.

 **Harry Potter Halloween Collection Competition:** Prompt Used - (creature/being) werewolf

* * *

Luna stood outside the derelict building. Normally, she wouldn't be in such a place, but she had seen it in a vision. She didn't know how, but she knew this building was important to her future.

She took a steadying breath and walked up to the door. She pushed it open, and it swung on squeaky hinges.

"Who's there?" a voice croaked from the darkness.

She squinted but couldn't see anything. She took out her wand and murmured, "Lumos." She waved her wand around, and it passed over a sickly man. Luna rushed to him and automatically put her hand to his forehead. "Are you okay?"

The man's eyes flashed, and he pushed her away. "Leave me alone."

She got a closer look at him and with a start, she realized who he was. Still, she didn't let that deter her from helping someone who obviously needed it.

"Please, let me help you," she murmured.

"You can't do anything for me."

"Maybe not but St. Mungo's can. I'll take you."

"They won't be able to cure me either. I'm a werewolf."

Luna's heart ached at the defeat in his voice. No one should sound like they have no reason to continue. "I'm sorry. What happened?"

"None of your business."

Luna placed a hand on top of his. "You can tell me, Barty. It will be our little secret."

He looked at her shrewdly, probably wondering if she was going to contact the Aurors. When she simply stayed kneeling before him, he muttered, "Greyback."

She nodded knowingly. "He really is nothing more than a vicious monster. It's werewolves like him that make people so frightened of them."

"Why aren't you running away? You obviously know who I am, and now you know what I am. So, why are you still here?"

"I don't believe in running away from someone who needs help." She stood up. "If you've been newly bitten, you need to have your wounds cleaned, and you'll need potion to heal. I'll be back."

"Whatever," he muttered, turning his head away from her as she left the house.

She had to dodge questions when she saw people she knew in Diagon Alley, so it was almost two hours later when she returned. "Sorry, it took so long."

He opened his eyes and stared at her with a fixed gaze. "You came back."

She shrugged. "Of course."

She kneeled before him again and began working on his wounds. They were silent, but it was a comfortable silence.

When she did the best she could, considering she had no medical training, she placed her hands on her lap. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

He shook his head. "You've done enough."

She smiled softly. "I didn't mind." She wished she could stay, but she had people who would look for her, and the last thing she wanted was for them to find her here with a known Death Eater, not to mention find her helping him.

She squeezed his shoulder softly, and with a whisper of "Goodbye," she was gone.

She tried to stay away, but it was hard. She found herself visiting him regularly. He got healthier at a steady interval, and she feared what would happen when he was strong enough to fight. Would he kill her or would he spare her? Even with the uncertainty hanging over her head, she just couldn't stay away from him. He was like a drug, and she was addicted.

The day of truth finally came. He had his wand in his hand when she entered the building nearly three weeks after she first found him. "You're all better."

He shrugged. "Enough to leave."

She looked at the wand, but it was still pointed at the ground. "You're not going to use that on me, are you?" He didn't have to answer; she already knew it.

"Even if I wanted to, I couldn't. And I don't even want to. You're very special, Luna Lovegood."

She blushed and looked at her feet. "No one's ever made me feel happy about being special. Usually, it's an insult."

She heard him walk closer, and then he was tilting her chin up so she looked into his eyes. "When I say it, it's definitely not meant to be an insult." He leaned forward and kissed the corner of her mouth – it was the barest touch – and then he was stepping away from her, keeping two feet of space between them. "I hope I see you again."

She watched him Apparate, and the only thought that ran through her head was, _'I hope I see you again, too, Barty Crouch Jr.'_


	4. Let the Right One In

**Title:** Let the Right One In  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Barty/Luna  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 676  
 **Summary:** Luna goes to her friend for advice.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Astronomy - I would like you to write about a persons relationship with an animal.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Diricawl - Bronze - Write about someone who acts exceptionally sweet.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Teachers Triwizard Tournament

 **Harry Potter Halloween Collection Competition:** Prompt Used - (story/title) Let the Right One In

* * *

Luna took out her Portkey. It was geared to only go one place, and she needed to go there right now. "Aphelia," she murmured and she was gone from her backyard.

When she arrived, she looked around the field, seeking out her friend. It was a friend who always listened to her no matter how annoyed he was. "Oscar?" she softly called.

She looked into the air and smiled when the large Hippogriff flew down towards her. They had long ago discarded the normal formalities for a human approaching such a majestic beast. She rubbed her hand on Oscar's head and smiled when he gently nudged it, showing his affection.

"I missed you," she murmured, staring into his eyes.

He made a sound, and she took that to be agreement.

"I need someone to listen to me, and you're the best listener that I know."

Oscar tilted his head, and she knew he was waiting on her.

She sighed. "I'm being pursued by a man. He wants to be with me and isn't hiding his intentions."

Oscar started stomping his feet and Luna sternly held onto him. "Stop it! He's not doing anything against my will so you don't have to get so protective." She blushed when she thought about her admirer. His flaxen hair and pale skin. His molten eyes and hard body. Her insides warmed at the very idea of him pressing himself against her. "I'm interested in him. Very interested."

Oscar tilted his head. _'So what's the problem?'_

At least that was what she imagined him to be asking. "It's complicated. We're on different sides of the war, but we still can't help but want each other. It should be wrong." She thought about it and then quickly amended, "It _is_ wrong, but it doesn't feel like it is. When we're together, it's like it's only the two of us on the whole planet. And frankly, if that was true, it would be so much easier. I wouldn't even hesitate. Unfortunately, that's not the case, though."

Oscar pressed his large head on her shoulder.

Luna wrapped her thin arms around his neck and held him tightly, taking comfort in his large body, knowing that Oscar would never hurt her. She wished she was that sure about Barty. She didn't know what he'd do if his Lord demanded her death. She didn't know who he'd choose, and that was what scared her.

She knew she'd do everything she could to save Barty, but would he do the same for her?

"I'm afraid to let him completely into my heart," she whispered against Oscar's neck.

"Don't be," a soft voice commanded.

Luna let go of Oscar and whirled around, facing the man who filled her with such contradicting emotions. "Barty? How did you find me?"

He stayed a couple of feet away, but he might as well have been right next to her. He didn't answer her question. Instead, he said, "I can't say it will be easy, and I don't if we'll survive. I know I'll eventually have to choose an actual side, but you have to know I love you, and I'm going to do my best to protect you from the Dark. I will _never_ raise my wand against you, and that's a promise. Please, believe me, Luna. Let me love you and love me in return."

Luna placed a hand over her mouth. It was such a beautiful speech, but was it enough for her.

A head pushed her back, and she looked back at Oscar. He was pushing her towards Barty, helping her make her decision. She knew Oscar would help her.

She finally moved towards Barty and allowed him to take her into his arms. She breathed in his earthy smell. This might not be the right decision, and she might end up regretting it, but she was going to let him into her heart.

She knew if Oscar thought she should, than it was the right decision. After all, Oscar had _always_ been a good judge of character.


	5. From Dusk til Dawn

**Title:** From Dusk til Dawn  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Barty/Luna  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 331  
 **Summary:** She waits.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Divination - Write about a home (the physical object or its meaning)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Fabian Prewett - Bronze - Prompts Used - Slave, Influence, Strategy, War

 **Harry Potter Halloween Collection Competition:** Prompt Used - (story title) From Dusk til Dawn

* * *

From dusk until dawn, Luna waits up for him. She is a slave to her emotions, unable to sleep unless she knows he's home safe and sound.

The war is almost over, but he still works for the other side. She looks away from him, ignoring the fact that she knows he's doing his best to come up with a strategy to defeat her and the light. She still holds onto hope that she'll make Barty understand that he should be on her side indefinitely.

He claims he's doing it for her. He wants the world to be better for her. He doesn't understand that she doesn't need him to follow a madman. Her world would be better if she knew he wasn't following a megalomaniac focused on annihilation.

It doesn't matter. Her love influences her like it always has. She'll follow her heart no matter where it leads her because without him, she doesn't have a home. He is her home.

He provides her with laughter and happiness. Despite the constant worry and fear, she feels safe with him. She knows with the utmost certainty that he loves her, and he's loyal to those he loves.

Her parents used to be her home, but with their deaths, her home now lies with Barty. It will only ever be Barty.

She'll never walk away from him because you can't walk away from your home. Not without feeling something akin to having a missing limb.

So she lies wide awake in bed, waiting to hear the Floo. And when it comes, she breathes a sigh of relief.

He's home. He's safe.

He comes into the room and without bothering to undress, he immediately climbs into bed and wraps his arm around her, pulling her body flush against his.

"Welcome home," she drowsily whispers.

He kisses her neck. "It's good to be home."

And together they drift off to sleep. They're both home now, and right then and there, that's all that matters.


	6. Death's View

**Title:** Death's View  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Barty/Luna  
 **Warnings:** Character Death  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 606  
 **Summary:** Can be seen as a companion story to chapter 1: "Please, No."  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Charms - Write about Death. Your story much be written from Death's POV, but it can revolve around any topic - maybe about how Death came to be or was shadowing a human or anything - just make sure that it's creative.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Avery II - Bronze - Prompts Used - Humour, Evil, Associate, Bother

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Hopscotch - Prompts Used - any Luna pairing, London (location), Bertie Bott's beans (food)

 **Harry Potter Halloween Collection Competition:** Prompt Used - (word) scream

* * *

I follow her. Luna Lovegood. I don't usually learn the names of the people I plan to take, but I make a special exception for her; she's worth it. I know it will be her time soon. And if she knows it, she's not bothered by the knowledge.

Many people hate me; they fear me. They think I'm evil. They look for ways to vanquish me. What they don't know is that I'm considered the brother to life. Without me, there could be no life. We balance each other out. They don't see the humor in that of course. All they see is that when I come, people they care about leave.

I continue to follow her all around London. I watch as she eats Bertie Bott's beans. She doesn't look scared about what bean she might get. She has no fear, and I can't help but admire her courage and strength.

She associates with many people. I watch their interactions casually. They're all so carefree, so happy. They don't realize they're about to lose someone they love.

I watch her with her lover. A man, one who is meant to hate her because of what side of a meaningless war she's on, has instead fallen in love with her. I watch the way he cherishes her and for the first time in a long while, I know that if I was able to feel it, I'd feel regret.

Despite the man's darkness, their love is very real and very pure. And I know that when I take Luna, the darkness is likely to consume the man to the point of no return.

The night before Luna is meant to leave, I watch the passionate encounter between her and her lover. She arches her back and claws his back. "Barty," she moans, her head tossing side-to-side as her pleasure builds up inside of her body.

He groans, his thrusts into her shaking body speeding up as need races through him. "I love you," he groans, releasing into her petite body.

They lay next to each other and Luna holds him close. "Never forget how much I love you," she whispers, softly rubbing his back.

"I don't have to remember. You'll always be right here to remind me," he jokes.

Luna's expression is pained, and I know that she does realize what's coming. She must have the sight. Once again, I'm grateful I don't have the capacity to feel regret and sadness.

The next day happens the way it should. He gets into trouble, facing someone on his own side in that same meaningless war.

Luna knows it and comes to his rescue, freely sacrificing herself so he'll live.

As I pull Luna's soul from her body, the two of us watch as he screams his anguish over her lifeless body.

She turns to me. "He won't survive this."

I nod. "Then you'll probably be seeing him again real soon."

She continues looking at Barty and says, "I know Barty. He'll only give into the escape of death after Bellatrix is dead. No matter how long that takes, I'll wait for him."

I push her towards the light, knowing that if she lingers, there's a chance she'll become a ghost. "Farewell, Luna Lovegood. Wait for him on the other side."

With one last glance at Barty, she allows herself to leave fully. I look back at the devastating scene of Barty clutching Luna's body to his chest. Already, I see the anger building in Barty's eyes, and I know that I will be pulling his soul sooner rather than later. One can't survive with a missing heart.


	7. Decision

**Title:** Decision  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Barty/Luna  
 **Warnings:** N  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 393  
 **Summary:** Luna has a decision to make.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Major & Minor Arcana - For this task, we're going to take the symbol of the sword itself - the knife edge. Write about a character toeing a fine line between doing good or evil. They should have some sort of tool at their disposal (power, knowledge, manipulative traits, etc) that they could easily turn to one or the other. Your character is free to ultimately choose one or the other, but a plot point **MUST** be noticeable that they considered turning the other way. **Prompts Used -** Conscious, Balance, Tightrope

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Mulciber I - Bronze - Prompts Used - Hogsmeade, Snow, Defeat, Presume

 **The Sims 3 Progression Challenge:** Personality Trait - Perfectionist

 **Harry Potter Halloween Collection Competition:** Prompt Used - (word) bloodcurdling

* * *

Luna watches them. She knows they're her friends, and what's she's thinking about doing is bloodcurdling. It's a betrayal of the worst kind.

She has power, and she has knowledge. She puts on an air of dreaminess and people underestimate her. That underestimation is the greatest weapon in her arsenal.

If she turned to the other side, acted like a spy, her friends would never believe her capable of betraying them. They'd never suspect her of wrongdoing.

Hermione looks over at her and waves, ushering her forward.

Luna slowly walks over to them and tries joining in with the conversation, but her heart isn't in it. She doesn't feel like she belongs, and her mind turns to straw blond hair and passionate brown eyes.

She knows she's walking on a fine tightrope, a balance between good and evil. She's conscious that one decision will tip the scale forever to one side. Luna just needs to figure out the right decision.

Luna isn't a perfectionist by any means, but she will figure out what's right for her before she makes a final decision because she knows there will be no going back.

She never presumes anything, but she can see how the group gets lost in their own problems, forgetting about her presence. She knows _he'd_ never forget about her.

She looks at her notebook, protected by a spell. It has everything she needs to remember inside it. It's all there to help her make her final decision, but she knows she no longer needs it.

She admits defeat, concluding that love has conquered and all rational thought has fled from her mind.

She doesn't say anything to her friends, people who will eventually hate her when they discover what she has done. It's almost the meeting time, and she turns away, hurrying to her destination.

If she's late, she'll miss him and may never get another chance.

She walks through the snow, going as fast as she can, and enters Hogsmeade. She looks around for him, knowing who he'll look like under Polyjuice.

Finally, she spots him and she races into his arms.

"No regrets?" he asks, his voice a comfortable rumble to her ears.

Luna swallows. She can't answer that because she's not sure if that will _ever_ be true. Instead, she says, "I love you, Barty."

That has to be enough.


	8. Resistance

**Title:** Resistance  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Barty/Luna  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 575  
 **Summary:** Luna can't resist.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Ancient Runes - For today's lesson, I would like you to write about a character giving into Chaos, Evil or Temptation. **Prompt Used -** Voldemort Wins!AU

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Loxias - Bronze - Prompts Used - Mother, Finish, Vanquish, Death

 **The Sims 3 Progression Challenge:** Personality Trait - Brave

 **Harry Potter Halloween Collection Competition:** Prompt Used - (color) "wicked witch" green

* * *

Luna thought about her mother. Selena Lovegood had been so brave and beautiful. She'd know what to do if death hadn't stolen her away from her family.

Luna sat with lowered eyes as Death Eaters came into the room and then left. She wished she had the power to vanquish them, but she knew she didn't.

She was powerless in a world that was ruled by Voldemort. She never truly thought he'd win, but Harry hadn't been strong enough, and after his death, the Light had lost all hope and simply gave up trying to overpower him.

They really were cowards who hid behind a seventeen-year old boy. Luna had tried fighting on her own, but she had been quickly captured and given to a loyal Death Eater as a pet.

She hoped the meeting was almost finished. She hated kneeling on the ground at her "master's" feet. It was sickening to her.

Her body shuddered when a hand gently eased into her long blonde hair and rubbed her head. It wasn't a shudder of revulsion. She found herself fighting the urge to close her eyes and lean into his touch.

It was something she had been forced to deal with lately. Although she still hated being treated as nothing more than a pet, she found herself not minding her "master" too much.

He wasn't as cruel as other Death Eaters – she had seen how some of the other ones treated their earned pets and knew how lucky she really was – so she found herself slowly falling in love with him. She wasn't sure if it was Stockholm's Syndrome or actual love, but she was fighting the feeling with every fiber of her being.

She couldn't love Barty Crouch Jr. She just couldn't.

A couple of days passed, and Luna was left alone while Barty went out for the day. She couldn't help wondering where he was and who he was with. He never brought anyone home, but she knew he was probably not celibate.

Jealousy churned within her, and she stayed huddled in her bed, not wanting to face the day.

That night, when Barty came home he got rid of his cloak, and she found herself gazing at his "wicked witch" green shirt, unable to tear her eyes away from the way his defined muscles were showed off.

Barty smirked. "Looking at something, Pet?"

Luna blushed and looked at her hands. "No, Master." She had learned her lesson well when it came to speaking to Barty.

The footsteps seemed loud as he moved closer to her. He put his finger underneath her chin and tilted her head up so their eyes met. "It's okay. I like it when you look."

Luna swallowed and found herself leaning towards him. She knew this was wrong. Barty was evil. He was chaos. But he was dark temptation. And Luna was tired of resisting.

She knew there would be no rescue for her. The light no longer opposed the Dark in this new world. She had to do what she could to make this a better situation for her, and as his lips descended, she knew this was a good first step.

She closed her eyes as his lips sealed over hers and moaned as his tongue probed her lips open. She gave herself completely over to the all consuming kiss.

Barty was wrong for her in so many ways, but she just couldn't say no anymore.


	9. Turning Back

**Title:** Turning Back  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Barty/Luna  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 381  
 **Summary:** Luna hits a turning point.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Owle Bullock - Bronze - Write an AU in which any lightside character creates a Horcrux.

 **Harry Potter Halloween Collection Competition:** Prompt Used - (word) ghastly

* * *

It was a ghastly thing to even consider. Luna knew that, but she was still thinking about doing it. She might be in love with a darkside wizard, but it didn't mean she had to start acting like a darkside witch.

She knew what she would have to do to make it happen and despite her lover, Luna had never crossed that line. For all of his faults, Barty had ever pushed her to be someone she wasn't.

One night, after heated lovemaking, she questioned him about that. She knew how much easier it would be on Barty if she was dark. His answer was simple: "I fell in love with _you_ , Luna, and _you_ are light."

It was what made her consider doing this in the first place. She knew Barty had a Horcrux, and he would never stay dead. He didn't selfishly demand the same for her, though. Instead, he allowed her to make her own decisions concerning her life and death.

Luna hated the thought of leaving him alone when it was her time to go. She knew love sometimes made people do foolish things, but making a Horcrux was over the top. Ad she was still considering it.

Arms wrapped around her, and Luna leaned back against his firm chest. "I love you" he huskily breathed in her ear.

She shivered as his fingers moved the sheet down, revealing her naked body to his hungry gaze. "I love you, too." And she knew what she had to do.

It took about a month of preparation, but all of the ingredients were gathered. She picked a Muggle criminal – a child rapist – to kill, deciding if she was going to murder someone, it might as well be someone who caused a lot of people pain.

It was easier then she thought it would be to kill him. And that night, when she went home, she announced, "You'll never be alone again."

Barty raised an eyebrow inquiringly.

"I made a Horcrux."

He didn't ask why. He simply held open his arms, and she raced into them, letting him soothe her as sobs shook her tiny body.

She was glad Barty would never be alone, but she had killed someone, and she knew there was no turning back for her now.


	10. Secret Meeting

**Title:** Secret Meeting  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Barty/Luna  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 228  
 **Summary:** Luna and Barty always meet in secret.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Ramora - Bronze - Your story must take place on a ship.

 **Harry Potter Halloween Collection Competition:** Prompt Used - (word) Haunt(ed)

* * *

Luna looked around the abandoned ship. It felt like it was haunted. If she closed her eyes, she could imagine there were ghosts silently moving around.

The wind picked up, and she shivered, pulling her cloak tighter around her.

She took out her wand, calling for the time. There were two minutes until ten pm. He should be here soon.

She moved to sit down, but something scurried out from under the seat, and Luna thought better of it.

Time passed, and she began to give up hope that he would show up. She was getting ready to Disapparate from the ship when she heard the crack of Apparition. "You're late," Luna said, but there was no heat in her words.

Barty quickly came onto the ship. "Sorry about that. I had to sneak away, and they're starting to get suspicious."

"They'll kill you if they figure it out."

Barty took her hand. "It will be worth it."

"Not to me." She rested her hand on his chest. "Maybe we should stop this, before it's too late."

"It's already too late for me. I've fallen in love with you, and I don't think I'll survive if I lose you."

"Then I guess we'll be together until we die. Even if that's tomorrow."

Barty didn't say anything. Instead, he held her tighter, and she knew he agreed with her.


	11. Preparation

**Title:** Preparation  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Barty/Luna  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 199  
 **Summary:** Barty isn't happy with what Luna wants to do.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Gringott - Gold - Use the location of Gringotts Bank in your story.

 **Harry Potter Halloween Collection Competition:** Prompt Used - (word) morbid

* * *

Barty didn't want to do this. It was morbid. He could never deny Luna anything, though, and that was why he found himself entering Gringotts Bank at her side, disguised by Polyjuice potion of course.

"Do we have to do this?" he asked for what must have been the thousandth time.

Her answer was the same as always. "I want to be prepared."

"Luna -"

"No, Barty," she interrupted, "We're in the middle of the war, and there's a good chance one of us won't survive. I want to make sure if something happens to me, everything that means anything to me goes to you. I'm not planning to die, but it doesn't hurt to have a will and make sure it's in order.

"Fine, I'll do this if you'll be _my_ beneficiary."

"You have a lot more stuff then me, and -"

"And," Barty interrupted, "I want you to have it all."

Luna glared at him, knowing he was using her own argument against her. "Fine."

"Fine," he echoed. He still didn't like doing this. He hated thinking about Luna dying young, but at least he knew she would be taken care of if something happened to him.


	12. Run Away

**Title:** Run Away  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Barty/Luna  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 210  
 **Summary:** Barty and Luna meet in the Forbidden Forest.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Bowtruckle - Gold - The location of the Forbidden Forest must be the primary location in your story.

 **Harry Potter Halloween Collection Competition:** Prompt Used - (word) creepy

* * *

Barty waited in the Forbidden Forest. Even while he was a Hogwarts student, he found the forest creepy, but he still waited there. He knew Luna would be here soon. He knew she would show up since she promised him she would.

And like clockwork, he saw Luna flying on a Hippogriff. The animal brought her down so she could slide off of his back.

Barty took a couple of steps away from the beast, wearily eying the animal. "Uh, Luna..."

Luna rolled her eyes. "Don't mind Zenith. He wanted to bring me so I got here safely. You never know in this forest."

Barty nodded, but he didn't move closer to Luna until Zenith took flight. "Are you sure about this?" he asked, taking her hand.

"I want to be with you for eternity, and us running away together, where neither side will find us, is the only way for it to happen." She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek, lingering as she inhaled his earthy scent. "Let's go."

Barty put his arms around her and held her securely against his body for Side-Along Apparition. "No turning back now."

"No," Luna agreed as she closed her eyes. As long as she had Barty, everything would be okay.


	13. Ultimatum

**Title:** Ultimatum  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Barty/Luna  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 194  
 **Summary:** Luna hadn't changed.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Emeric Switch - Bronze - Prompts Used - Whole, Transfigure, Relate, Change

 **Harry Potter Halloween Collection Competition:** Prompt Used - (word) gruesome

* * *

Luna hadn't changed. She might seem like a whole new person, but she really wasn't.

She was still the same person that loved to transfigure items. She was still the same person that was a loyal friend and would always listen to a friend in need.

It wasn't her fault that her friends could no longer relate to her. And it certainly wasn't her fault that she was in love with a Death Eater, one who committed many gruesome crimes in his days.

Luna couldn't control who her heart chose. When Barty held her, it seemed like all of her problems melted away. He made her feel safe, and he made her laugh. When he kissed her, her body was set afire. His masterful hands knew exactly how to give her the utmost pleasure, and she never wanted to be away from him.

If they were really her friends, they'd understand that she was only following her heart. They wouldn't command her to make a decision and to choose them.

It's _their_ fault she chose Barty. She chose the one who didn't give her an ultimatum. They had no one to blame but themselves.


	14. Little Red

**Title:** Little Red  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Barty/Luna  
 **Warnings:** Slight sexual content  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 242  
 **Summary:** Barty was her wolf.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Red Cap - Silver - Use the story of Little Red Riding Hood as inspiration for your story.

 **Harry Potter Halloween Collection Competition:** Prompt Used - (color) blood red

* * *

Luna touched the clasp on the blood red cloak. The cloak was a gift, and she never wanted to lose it, so she continuously made sure the clasp was still fastened.

She slowly wandered through the woods, trying to find her way to her destination. It was dark, and she feared she was lost. She knew she could use magic, but something told her not to. She felt like she had to follow that feeling, and she had already learned to go with her instincts instead of against.

She walked for a few minutes until someone stepped in her path and blocked her. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" a male voice purred. His hand came out and slipped underneath her clock, covering her left breast.

Luna blushed. "Wow, what a big hand you have."

"The better to touch you with."

"Are you my big bad wolf?"

"I can be big and I can be bad. I'm not a wolf, but I can pretend to be one for you."

Luna laughed. "You'll always be my wolf."

"Good," Barty murmured, bending slightly so his lips sealed over hers.

Luna moaned, wrapping her arms around neck as he pulled her body so it was flush against his. Her cloak slipped off of her shoulders as the clasp came undone, but she didn't care. As long as Barty held her, nothing else mattered, not even the cloak he gave to her last Christmas.


	15. Milady

**Title:** Milady  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Barty/Luna  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 340  
 **Summary:** Royalty!AU. Barty is a prince, and Luna is a servant.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Hengist Rawkes - Bronze - Write a Royalty!AU or a Kingdom!AU.

 **Harry Potter Halloween Collection Competition:** Prompt Used - (color) dark purple

* * *

Prince Barty fixed his dark purple robes. He didn't want to do this. These balls bored him, but his father would never hear his complaints. He heard leaned years ago how to deal with the boredom that was the royal court.

He mind wandered to silver gray eyes and his heart warmed. He just needed to get through the ball, and then he could sneak away to be with his love.

When he entered the ballroom, he inwardly rolled his eyes at how all of the princesses' eyes turned to him, eager for an invitation to dance. They didn't understand that he only danced with them because he was forced to. They actually believed that he liked them, that he would ask one of them to be wife.

They were all fools.

Barty kept his distance from the princesses, keeping it proper as they danced, even as they tried to sneakily press their bodies against his, and as soon as it wouldn't be deemed rude, he escaped.

He found his love near the servant's chambers. Her dark green uniform, showing her servant status, harshly clashed with her blonde hair and pale complexion, but he still found her breathtakingly beautiful.

"Luna." He rushed to her, bringing her into his arms and holding her tight.

"Did you have fun with all of those gorgeous princesses?"

"Don't be like that," Barty whispered, "You know I don't have a choice. I would much rather dance with you, my beautiful moon." He stepped back so he could look into her eyes.

"Really?" Luna asked, insecurity clear in her voice.

He grabbed a stray blonde tendril and pulled on it gently. "Really. In fact," He stepped fully back so there was a couple of feet between them. He held out his hand and bowed. "May I have this dance?"

"There's no music."

Barty shrugged. "We'll make our own, milady."

Luna curtsied and allowed him to lead her in the waltz.

Their love might be forbidden, but Barty would do everything he could to hold onto Luna.


	16. True Love's Kiss

**Title:** True Love's Kiss  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Barty/Luna  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 277  
 **Summary:** Luna has fallen under a spell.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Leticia Somnolens - Gold - Use the tale of Sleeping Beauty as inspiration for your story. The story should reflect the tale.

 **Harry Potter Halloween Collection Competition:** Prompt Used - (word) mysterious

* * *

Barty came upon her. Her friends hadn't wanted to tell him, but they had been scared and decided he might be their only hope.

Harry cleared his throat, keeping a wary eye on him. "It's a mysterious spell. All we know is that she won't wake up. You're older; we hoped you would know what to do."

"I think I know the spell. It's rarely used since it's so difficult to cast. And the fact that it doesn't kill the person makes it unpopular with dark wizards and witches."

"So, how do we break it?"

Barty swallowed, unable to tear his gaze from Luna's peaceful features. "Her true love has to kiss her. It's the only way."

Ron scoffed. "And you actually believe _you're_ her true love? I'm not sure what she's doing with you, but I know it's not love. She'd never fall in love with Slytherin Death Eater scum like you."

Barty knew she might not be in love with him. There was a very real possibility that he would kiss her, and she wouldn't wake up. Still, there was only one way to know for sure.

He took a deep breath and bent his knees. He applied a gentle pressure to her lips. His eyes were open, so he saw her eyes flutter open.

He pulled back, staring at Luna. She loved him. She actually loved him. Happiness swelled in his chest as he gripped Luna's hand.

"Barty?"

He knew how she felt. It was only fair that she would know how _he_ felt. "I love you."

Luna sleepily smiled, and he felt like everything would work out the way it was supposed to.


	17. Interference

**Title:** Interference  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Barty/Luna  
 **Warnings:** Character death (not Barty or Luna)  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 160  
 **Summary:** Nothing and no one is going to come between them.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Egbert the Egregious - Silver - Write about a ferocious duel.

 **Harry Potter Halloween Collection Competition:** Prompt Used - (color) black

* * *

A jet of black light shot out of Barty's wand. He would not let Weasley win, not when the redhead posed a threat to his relationship with Luna.

"I'm going to kill you," Ron threatened.

Barty glared at him. He was not scared of the kid, but he knew Luna would never forgive him for killing someone she cared about.

Still, he might not have a choice. "I won't let anyone separate me and Luna. Leave now, or I can't be held responsible for my actions."

Ron laughed. "Reducto!"

Barty ducked, and he knew he didn't have a choice. "Avada Kedavra!" It happened quickly, but Ron Weasley was dead.

He looked up and met Luna's solemn eyes. They stared at each other, neither moving closer to the other.

"I wish you hadn't," she murmured.

"I know. " He didn't offer apologies. He wasn't sorry, and she would see through his lies. "Where do we go from here?"

"I'm not sure."


	18. Secret

**Title:** Secret  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Barty/Luna  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 296  
 **Summary:** Barty makes his escape.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Vincent Duc de Trefle-Picques - Bronze - Prompts Used - Cards, Number, Escape, Coward

 **Harry Potter Halloween Collection Competition:** Prompt Used - (object) cloak/cape

* * *

Barty wasn't a coward, but the cards were stacked against him. He knew his number was up, and it was time to make his escape.

He put his cloak on and hurriedly Disapparated, narrowly missing a shot of green light aimed at him.

Barty had to disappear. He had to hide and never show his face in Britain again. Hopefully, the Dark Lord wouldn't be vengeful enough to come after him overseas. He especially hoped the Dark Lord wouldn't follow him because he didn't want to risk getting two very important people hurt.

It was almost a week, but he made it to America in one piece. He quickly Portkeyed to the house when he arrived at Florida, not wanting to Apparate in case the Dark Lord was having someone track his magical signature.

Taking a steadying breath, unable to believe he was finally here, he slowly opened the door and stepped inside. "Hello?"

A young woman holding an infant came out of a room. "Barty? How long are you here for?"

Barty smiled, his heart warming. "I'm back for good."

Luna's cool expression suddenly seemed sunnier. "In that case, welcome home. Selena, say hello to daddy."

Selena smiled, but she was focused on her bottle.

Barty walked closer to the pair: the love of his life and the most important little girl. "It's great to be home."

He gave her a careful kiss, wary of accidentally jostling Selena.

"And it's great for you to be home. Selena and I have missed you," Luna replied.

Barty wasn't yet relaxed. He wouldn't be until he knew for sure that his family was safe from repercussion from the Dark Lord. But right now, he felt like he found the last missing pieces of his puzzle. He felt complete.


	19. Flight

**Title:** Flight  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Barty/Luna  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 205  
 **Summary:** Barty is being forced to do something.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Guthrie Lochrin - Bronze - Prompts Used - Travel, Flight, Painful, Splinter

 **Harry Potter Halloween Collection Competition:** Prompt Used - (object) mask

* * *

Barty and Luna had never traveled together. They were going for a Halloween celebration and was actually taking a Muggle airplane flight. In Barty's mind, it was sure to be a painful experience, like a splinter that was stuck in his finger. He could never say no to Luna, though. She had an uncanny power over him.

He admired the handcrafted mask that was to complete his costume. It was artfully done, and he knew it would receive many compliments.

Luna had skillfully designed it, and he knew that if she ever decided to stop chasing after imaginary creatures, she could be quite the successful designer.

Luna's interests laid elsewhere, though. He shook his head at his dreamy lover.

Said lover walked into the room. "Is your costume packed, yet?"

Barty smirked when he looked over at her. "Almost."

Luna grinned. "Hurry up then. We have to go. We can't be late. They won't hold the airplane for us."

At the reminder of how they were going to travel, Barty groaned. "Why am I traveling the Muggle way again?"

"Because you love me and I want to experience it."

He walked to her and kissed her pert nose. "I _knew_ I had a good reason."


	20. True Friend

**Title:** True Friend  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Barty/Luna, Ginny  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 397  
 **Summary:** Ginny is a good friend.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Merlin - Bronze - Write about a loyal friendship.

 **Harry Potter Halloween Collection Competition:** Prompt Used - (object) cauldron

* * *

Luna stepped into the room. The sight that greeted her would always take her by surprise, no matter how many times she looked back at the memory.

Ginny stood over a cauldron. She stirred a pink potion while glaring suspiciously at Barty Crouch Jr.

Barty's stare was even as he gazed at Luna's best friend, but there was a measure of respect in his eyes. Only people who knew Barty would see it, and Luna knew him very well.

She cleared her throat. "Is it almost done?"

Ginny tore her gaze away from the once Death Eater. "Almost."

"Are you sure it will work?"

"Take it and no one will remember either of you. You'll both fade into anonymity, unless one of you does something to attract attention." At that, she once again looked at Barty.

"He won't. He knows I won't stay if he does," Luna said, and it was something she believed wholeheartedly. Barty would never betray her trust in that way, would never risk what they had found together.

Barty moved away from the witch and approached Luna. He gripped her hand and promised, "I won't."

"I know," Luna said.

They stayed near each other, taking comfort in each other's presence, and in few minutes, the potion was complete.

She gave both Luna and Barty a vial. "You better take good care of her," Ginny threatened, fire burning in her eyes.

Barty, to his credit, didn't make a sarcastic comment. He simply nodded, understanding that Ginny was worried about her friend.

"Thank you for being such a great and understanding friend," Luna whispered

"I'll never understand this, but as long as he makes you happy and doesn't hurt you, I don't see any reason to stand in your way."

Ginny and Luna shared a hug, both knowing that when Luna left this room, she'd take the potion and Ginny would forget all about her childhood friend. Luna would have her memories, but she would know she would never be able to see Ginny again.

It would be hard on her, but as long as Luna had Barty, she'd survive.

Hand-in-hand, Barty and Luna left the room. They walked to the Apparition point and looked at each other. Simultaneously, they took the potion and Apparated away. They had made their decision, and now they were ready to start the next chapter of their lives. Together.


	21. Plotting

**Title:** Plotting  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Barty/Luna  
 **Warnings:** Pervert!Barty  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 245  
 **Summary:** Barty plots at a party.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Beaument Majoribanks - Bronze - Prompts Used - Gillyweed, Beautiful, Major, Collect

 **Harry Potter Halloween Collection Competition:** Prompt Used - (plot) attending a Halloween themed party

* * *

Barty, disguised as Moody, was working on finding out what the tasks were going to be. So far, he knew Potter would need Gillyweed. He just had to figure out a way to get the information to the boy-who-lived with arousing suspicions.

He was taking a break from that, though, attending a Halloween-theme party, although it was being hosted in November.

He looked at all of the students. He didn't understand why it was such a major deal, especially since the holiday had passed, but everyone seemed to be having a good time, especially when it came to collecting candy.

He gaze slowly perused the room, and it eventually landed on a girl dressed like a Greek goddess. She was obviously young, but he couldn't help himself as he looked her up and down. She was beautiful.

His heartbeat raced as he imagined what she was like. She was innocent, and he knew he would be able to teach her many things.

He was never fond of having to force his partner, though. He preferred a willing participant, but there might be a way to convince her to come with him.

Or maybe he should wait until she was a little older. If he did, he was sure he could seduce her into bed.

First, he would find out her name, and then he would keep an eye on her. Sooner or later, this small, blonde girl with the silvery gray eyes would be his.


	22. Unfair

**Title:** Unfair  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Barty/Luna  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 186  
 **Summary:** Barty knows it's not fair.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Malodora Grymm - Gold - Use the tale of Snow White as inspiration for your story. The story should reflect the tale.

 **Harry Potter Halloween Collection Competition:** Prompt Used - (weather) misty/foggy

* * *

It was foggy. It certainly suited his mood. It shouldn't be sunny. It wasn't allowed to be sunny.

Luna, the love of his life, the reason he had been thinking about running away from his Lord and the Death Eaters, was gone. And she was never coming back.

One of the Death Eater had slipped many supporters of the Light a poison. The didn't discriminate between Pure-bloods and Mudbloods. As long as they supported the Light, there was a chance they'd be poisoned.

And Luna...

Luna had been one of the unlucky ones.

All of the ones who took it fell into an eternal sleep. It wasn't death, but it might as well be. There wasn't a cure.

Luna would never open her beautiful eyes. He would never again see her wonderful smile.

Barty held his tears at bay. He didn't cry. He _never_ cried. He hadn't even shed a tear when his mother died.

Even so, his heart ached for his missing piece. He wanted Luna in his arms, and he knew he would never get that again. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair.


	23. Education

**Title:** Education  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Barty/Luna  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 307  
 **Summary:** Luna educates Barty on a Muggle tradition.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Goyle - Bronze - Prompts Used - Educated, Trouble, Lesson, Corner

 **Harry Potter Halloween Collection Competition:** Prompt Used - (plot theme) Trick or Treating

* * *

When Barty and Luna first became lovers, she decided to educate him. If they had children, she didn't want him teaching them to be prejudice against people who weren't Pure-bloods.

Even though she knew she was right, she almost gave up because of the amount of trouble he caused her when it was time for his lessons. If he had been a little kid, she would have forced him to sit in the corner and think about what he did - like her father did to her - but as it was, the best punishment for him was to withhold sex.

It worked very well. Soon, Barty was pouting, but at least he actually listened to her when she explained things about the Muggle world (information she got from Harry and Hermione), and about wizards and witches who weren't Pure-bloods.

That was what led them to this predicament. Trick-or-treating on Halloween. A cherished Muggle tradition.

They got many odd looks from people when they went to the houses, but as they were in costume and playing the part, they received the candy.

Barty wrapped an arm around Luna's petite waist. "This is fun."

Luna rolled her eyes. "You're only saying that because you're secretly obsessed with chocolate."

"Well, that doesn't hurt. Maybe we can do this every year? And when we have kids, we can bring them too. That way, we won't be looked at so oddly."

Luna's heart shuddered. Barty thought about having kids? Luna knew she did, but she had thought she was on her own with that thinking.

She was happy to know they were on the same page. "Maybe," she absentmindedly murmured, resting her head on his shoulder as they walked down the street.

She suddenly couldn't wait to get home. Barty had been a very good boy, and he deserve a treat.


	24. Rivalry

**Title:** Rivalry  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Barty/Luna  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 222  
 **Summary:** Luna and Barty love each other, but they're forced to meet in secret.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Quintaped - Gold - Write about a family rivalry going back for generations.

 **Harry Potter Halloween Collection Competition:** Prompt Used - (weather) Heavy Rain

* * *

During the heavy rain, Barty and Luna met up in secret. They _always_ met up in secret.

Their families were rivals. They had been for centuries. The Lovegood-Crouch rivalry was often compared to the Weasley-Malfoy rivalry.

Like the other rivalry, neither Luna nor Barty knew what began the feud. They didn't think their parents knew either. The only thing anyone knew for sure was that there was a feud and the two families hated each other because of it.

Luna and Barty were never meant to fall in love. They had always been rebels though, and neither could stop their hearts from reaching out to the other one.

After a heated bout of lovemaking as if it was their last - and with their families, that was a real possibility - Luna's fingers gently combed through Barty's sparse chest hair. "Do you think we'll ever be a normal couple?"

"As long as our families hate each other, I doubt it."

Luna nuzzled her nose against Barty, inhaling his smoky scent. "Oh well, normal is overrated anyways."

Barty kissed the top of her forehead as his hand moved underneath the blanket to cup her behind. " _Very_ overrated."

"Very overrated," Luna sleepily echoed as Barty's very busy hand made sure Luna didn't fall asleep quite yet. All the while, the rain continued to fall.


	25. Hero

**Title:** Hero  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Barty/Luna  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 332  
 **Summary:** Luna is trapped outside during a thunder and lightning storm.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Mulciber II - Silver - Prompts Used - Prank, Cruel, Assist, Upset

 **Harry Potter Halloween Collection Competition:** Prompt Used - (weather) Thunder and Lightning storm

 **The Sims 3 Progression Challenge** Rain - (task) Someone who dislikes rain is caught in it without a coat or umbrella

* * *

Luna looked around her. She couldn't believe anyone would do this. She had been pranked before, but this was just cruel.

Everyone at Hogwarts knew how much she hated thunder, so how can anyone, in good conscious, force her outside during a thunder and lightning storm.

She shivered violently as another crash rang through the sky. Most of the time, she was able to shrug off the mean tricks, but this one upset her more than any other.

Wouldn't anyone assist her? Didn't anyone care about her?

As if answering her silently asked prayers, her savior came in the form of a seventh year Slytherin. "Are you okay?"

She opened her mouth, but another crash silenced her as she jumped, clutching her body in an effort to stave off the chill.

"Why are you out here without a coat or umbrella?"

"Wasn't my idea," she said, teeth chattering between each word.

Her looked at her closely. "You're scared."

Luna blushed brightly, although if asked, she'd say it was from the cold. She had a huge crush on Barty Crouch Jr. and didn't like him to know that she was scared of something as stupid as thunder.

Oddly enough, he didn't tease her. Instead, he helped her stand up and held her shaking body. "It'll be okay. Let's get inside."

She clutched his shirt, and it seemed to be forever before they entered Hogwarts.

When she was inside, her fear dwindled since it was difficult to hear the thunder. "Thank you."

"You shouldn't let them push you around."

"I know." Luna did know, but it didn't mean she could stop them.

"I should get going."

Luna nodded, staring at her feet as she found them unusually interesting. He pressed his lips to her cool cheek, and she quickly looked up. "Huh?"

"You're cute." He smirked and walked away.

She watched him go. It felt like her heart was ready to jump out of her chest. Suddenly, thunder and lightning didn't seem so bad.


	26. You're Next

**Title:** You're Next  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Barty/Luna  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 340  
 **Summary:** Luna thinks and then gets pushed.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Terry Boot - Bronze - Prompts Used - Charm, Closure, Practice, Duel

 **Harry Potter Halloween Collection Competition:** Prompt Used - (story title) You're Next

 **The Sims 3 Progression Challenge** Rain - (task) Person or people are kissing or getting intimate in Fallen Leaves - not necessarily "woohooing"

* * *

Luna was raking the leaves. She knew she could use magic, but sometimes she enjoyed doing things the Muggle way. It gave her time to think and relax. It was such a mundane activity that her mind was allowed to wander.

Luna had never thought she would fall in love. Things changed when she was forced to duel Barty Crouch Jr. and amidst the fighting, she found herself charmed by him.

She didn't know why, but she wanted to get to know him better. She _yearned_ to know him better.

Barty always visited her while she practiced her magic, but Luna hadn't thought anything would come of it and thought she needed to seek closure so she could officially move on from him.

Imagine her surprise when she went to ask him to leave her alone, and his response was to kiss her. After that, she was completely gone.

And now, she was thinking about how far she came in her life.

Luna couldn't suppress a cry of surprise when she was pushed forward, falling in a pile of leafs. She turned around and glared at a smirking Barty. "Don't look so smug. You're next."

With a surprising show of wandless magic, he was pulled into the leaves, landing nearly on top of her. Thankfully, he caught his weight before he smothered her. "I like where I am right now."

Luna blushed. "I like it, too."

Barty captured her lips in a fiery kiss, and Luna's hands played with his hair, pulling his head so there would be no chance for air.

She felt a hand snake between their bodies and when his fingers touched the bare skin of her stomach, she shivered. "Here?" she asked after breaking the kiss.

"There's no better place at the present."

Luna grinned and they rolled so she was on top. "Fine. I'm in charge, though."

"Of course."

Luna leaned down and claimed his lips once again, very happy when Barty thrust upwards, and she felt his hardness.

This was going to be fun.


	27. Alone? No

**Title:** Alone? No.  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Barty/Luna  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 304  
 **Summary:** Luna deals, and Barty won't let it be alone.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Cantankerus Nott - Bronze - Prompts Used - Argument, Temper, Surly, Mean

 **Harry Potter Halloween Collection Competition:** Prompt Used - (location) Graveyard

 **The Sims 3 Progression Challenge** Rain - (object) Puddle

* * *

Luna entered the graveyard. She heard the quiet footsteps behind her, heard someone step in a puddle, and knew who was following her.

Usually, she wasn't the type of person to be surly or mean, but considering what she was doing, she didn't want to be bothered. If he didn't leave her alone, she would unleash her temper on him.

He obviously didn't understand that because he continued to follow her as she walked to a specific grave.

"Go away," Luna said, not turning around, but ready for an argument nonetheless.

"No. I'm here for you, and I won't let you push me away," Barty softly murmured.

"Some things I just want to do _alone_."

"I'm sorry I can allow you to do this alone; I want you to know I'm here for you."

Now, she did turn around, her blonde hair flying around her. "Here for me?! It was one of your kind that killed him."

"I know, but it wasn't me. I would have never hurt him."

"Why should I believe you?" she snarled, the dreamy quality of her voice completely gone in her rage.

"Because I knew how much you loved him, and I would never want to hurt you in that way. I love you too much to ever take away him from you."

Tears filled Luna's eyes, but she turned back around and continued to her destination.

He continued to follow her, but she no longer fought him, too tired for it.

When they reached the grave, and she read at the headstone, she allowed her tears to freely fall

 _Xenophilius Lovegood_

 _Beloved Father_

 _Brave Soul_

 _Creative Mind_

 _March 12, 1962 - January 3, 1997_

Barty wrapped his arms around, and she allowed it. Her daddy was gone, and she didn't know if anything would ever be okay again.


	28. Dark was the Night

**Title:** Dark was the Night  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Barty/Luna  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 245  
 **Summary:** Luna loved the rain  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Mooncalf - Bronze - Prompts Used - Shy, Burrow, Moon, Bulge

 **Harry Potter Halloween Collection Competition:** Prompt Used - (title) Dark was the Night

 **The Sims 3 Progression Challenge** Rain - (task) Someone is kissing in the rain

* * *

It was a dark night. The moon shone brightly, illuminating the ground. Maybe it was simply because of her name, but Luna loved these nights. She loved it when the moon and stars were visible. She could look up into the sky all night.

It was raining, and Luna's gaze was focused upwards, feeling nothing but peace.

Arms wrapped around her from behind and feeling shy all of the sudden, she didn't face the person.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" he whispered into her ear.

"I'm just glad you came," she murmured, knowing there was always a chance he wouldn't have been able to get away from his duties for their little rendezvouses.

He turned her around, and as the rain fell, he swooped down and claimed her lips in a passionate kiss. Luna moaned, arching against his body.

Shivers ran up and down her body, but they weren't from the cold rain. She felt the bulge in his trousers and had to fight the urge to rip them off and have her wicked way with him right then and there.

There wasn't much chance of passing people, but why risk it?

After what seemed like forever, but still not long enough, be broke the kiss. She burrowed herself into his arms. She always felt safe when he held her. "How long do we have?"

Barty kissed her wet hair as his arms tightened around her thin body. "Not long enough. Never long enough."


	29. Nothing There

**Title:** Nothing There  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Barty/Luna  
 **Warnings:** Referenced Character Death  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 380  
 **Summary:** Luna visited the Azkaban Burial Grounds.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Re'em - Gold - Incorporate someone acting aggressively in your story.

 **Harry Potter Halloween Collection Competition:** Prompt Used - (location) Azkaban Burial Grounds

* * *

Luna slowly entered the Azkaban burial ground. The graves were unmarked, but she could sense where her lover had been buried. Even in death, she felt the pull towards him. It was the pull that made her be with a Death Eater in the first place, even though she knew the relationship had been doomed from the start.

Luna stopped where she knew Barty was buried. She allowed herself to silently cry as she knelt before the plain patch of dirt.

The guard that had led her made a disparaging remark about Death Eater scum getting what he deserved, and Luna, with her emotions already at the surface, stood up and angrily confronted the guard.

"You might not understand it, but I loved Barty. He might have not been the nicest person, but I know he loved me. Maybe he did bad things, but loving me wasn't one of them. I'm grieving for a lost relationship; let me grieve in peace!"

The guard moved for his wand, but Luna was quicker, pointed it at the guard's chest. "Do not dare raise your wand to me because I spoke my mind. Now go, so I can say goodbye to him."

The guard stomped away, but made sure Luna was within eyesight. What did he think she was going to do? Resurrect him? Luna internally scoffed at the very notion.

She turned back to the dirt and knelt once again. "Barty, I know we weren't going to survive, but I couldn't help myself. I fell in love with you. Even when you were forced back to Azkaban, I never stopped loving you. I don't know how to stop loving you. It seems impossible." She took a shuddering breath. "You were my first love, and despite the bad things you did, I truly loved you. And I will never forget you."

There was so much more she wanted to say, but she couldn't seem to find the words. So she ended with a simple, "Goodbye."

Luna stayed there for a few more minutes, before she forced herself to her legs. She forced herself to walk to the crude guard who was meanly smirking at her.

She fought the urge to stay there. There was nothing for her at the burial grounds. Not anymore.


	30. Falling Rain

**Title:** Falling Rain  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Barty/Luna  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 184  
 **Summary:** Luna watched the rain.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Kappa - Gold - Incorporate someone sneaking up on someone or making them jump into your story.

 **Harry Potter Halloween Collection Competition:** Prompt Used - (dialogue) "You gave me such a fright. I thought you were a ghost!"

 **The Sims 3 Progression Challenge:** Rain - (task) Someone is watching the rain from indoors.

* * *

Luna looked out of the window. Rain hit the ground in a steady rhythm. She knew there would most likely be a flood.

She thought about going out and dancing in the rain, but she had just been sick, and she didn't think she should test fate with her health just yet.

She touched the window, looking longingly outside. It was so tempting. She loved the rain as much as she loved the sun.

Suddenly, arms draped around her shoulders, and she jumped. She whirled around to face a smirking Barty, who had been forced to let go of her at her spin. "You gave me such a fright. I thought you were a ghost!"

Barty laughed. "That's not a good metaphor. Knowing you, you'd make friends with the ghost."

Luna rolled her eyes. "I'm glad you're home."

"You're not thinking about going outside, are you?" he asked shrewdly.

"I want to, but I know I shouldn't. And I'm not going to."

Barty nodded. "Good." He leaned down and softly kissed her, and Luna melted into his embrace.

Barty was home. All was good.


	31. All We Are

**Title:** All We Are  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Barty/Luna  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 194  
 **Summary:** Luna doesn't want to.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Glumbumble - Silver - Incorporate someone acting hysterical into your story.

 **Harry Potter Halloween Collection Competition:** Prompt Used - (dialogue) "Get the hell out of my house!"

 **The Sims 3 Progression Challenge:** Rain - (task) Someone is splashing in a puddle

* * *

Luna heard the door to her small house creak open. With her chartreuse blanket around her shoulders, she grabbed her wand and quick went to it.

There was a puddle on the floor from the rain blowing into the house from the ajar door, and her eyes narrowed as Barty Crouch Jr. stepped in the puddle to stop before her.

"Leave," she fiercely demanded.

"No, I'm not going to let you push me away. I love you, and you love me. You need to accept it because you won't be able to get rid of me."

Her blanket fell to the ground as she stuck her wand behind her ear and planted her hands on her hips. "Get the hell out of my house!" she screamed hysterically.

"No," he stated simply.

Tears filled her eyes. "I can't love you."

"But you do."

"I don't want to."

"That doesn't change anything. You love me. When we're together, all we are, all we have, is love. And I don't want to give that up. So, I'm not leaving."

"I don't you to. Not really."

"Good."

"Good."

And the silence, not comfortable at all, was indeed suffocating.


End file.
